The Lone Demon
by Th3y3ll0wd4rt
Summary: Ulquiorra is a fighter, one of the best in fact, unfortunately he is socially dead. But when he gets a new trainer, Yoruichi, his life changes. on top of that he challenges Grimmjow to a fight. with all the pressure ulqui feels down. rating will change!
1. My world

Alright, new story. on top of the other stories that i'm writing, it feels like im juggling knives, anyway enjoy

A/N: I dont own bleach

* * *

The lone demon

My world

This is my world. It's a small, a white circle that is surrounded by darkness. There are only two people in my world, me and the intruder. They think they can come in and take over my world, they're wrong. Today my opponent is an orange haired boy, a little bigger than me, but size does not when the fight I've beaten men almost twice my size. He is in the usual stance, his gloved fists protecting his face. _The strawberry_ is what they call him. A funny name, but a strawberry is no match for a demon. We are circling the boarder of my world, waiting for an opening.

Suddenly he swings out with his left fist, a clumsy move that was easily blocked by my forearm. I go in with a right hook to his exposed face. He brings up his hand faster than I thought he would and blocks the punch. Thinking he has an advantage he swings in with another left jab. I block it again and bring my right knee up to his abdomen. He blocks it with his own right knee and, in the same movement, brings his right knee around to kick my right side. _Perfect, _I easily block it with my knee, his hands had left his face, know was the time to strike. I went in for a perfect right jab at his face, it connected. Before I had even brought my hand back my other hand jab for the face, also connecting.

We break away from each other for a few seconds. The bruises are already forming on his face, which had a grim scowl on it. We study each others technique, trying to find ways to counter it and land a good hit. I've already come up with a strategy, and I'm bored, it's time to end this. I go in for the kill.

He almost doesn't see it coming. As I close in my right fist is already hooking around to the side of his face, a move that could easily be blocked. It hasn't even connected with his arm yet and my left hand moves in for a left hook. He blocks both one after the other. I bring my knee up again and he blocks it. Again I hook my right hand around, this time while bringing my left knee up to his stomach. He is too distracted to even see the left hook come. He blocks the knee and the right hook but is too late to see my left fist hit home. His guard was down, the hook disoriented him. I go in for a right hook and then another left hook. Both hit bringing the big man down, knocked out cold.

The bell rings and suddenly my world dissolves. The black border is replaced by the eight pillars set up with netting around them, the octagon. Hundreds of fans screaming for me. The announcer comes on to declare the winner.

"Ladies and gentleman, the winner of this fight, the undefeated…Ulquiorra "the demon" Cifer". The fans scream even louder as he blasts the victorious. Still I am saddened that I am to leave my world so soon. I don't get to see it often and when I do, for very short periods of time. But when that bell rings, and my world comes into focus. There is only one thing that runs through my mind. ..A am the king

* * *

not to bad if i do say so myself

pleez no flames or spams... or flamming spams

but some comments might help:)


	2. Friends

New chapter

I dont own bleach

* * *

Friends

"Ulquiorra "the demon" Cifer", the announcer's voice crackled to life on the large speakers that had been placed, declaring the winner. Ulquiorra put on the robe that had been tossed to the side of the ring. He stepped out of the octagon that was his world. There was a walkway that he followed into his locker, he went in and changed into tight blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

When he walked out of the building, the cool spring air welcoming him. In front was a sleek black car, a man wearing blue jeans, a white jack and sunglasses was leaning against it. When he spoke his voice was rough and deep.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the undefeated demon himself, Ulquiorra Cifer". Starks smile spread wide across his face. "I suppose you made the strawberry bleed".

"There was nothing to it, he was a worthless fighter". Ulquiorras voice was quiet and relaxed, just like it always was. He walked up to the passenger side door and opened it, getting inside, Stark went around to the other side of the car and did the same. Stark and Ulquiorra had been best friends for as long as each of them remembered, and Stark always did the driving.

"Alright, look", Stark said sounding somewhat serious, "you've been taking on these amateurs for long enough man. I think it's time to move on to the big guns". That was Stark for you, because he wasn't only Ulquiorras best friend, he was his manager. Ulquiorra turned his head toward Stark, who kept his eyes on the road.

"What are you talking about"? Ulquiorra sounded curious. Stark smiled,

"I'm thinking about Yammy "the fury" Riyalgo. Ulquiorra chuckled

"You wouldn't be talking about the heavy weight champion Yammy Riyalgo".

"The same one that has been beaten before", Stark stopped at a red light and looked at Ulquiorra, "Unlike a certain Ulquiorra I know". Ulquiorra pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Stark, I like the idea of me fighting Yammy Riyalgo, but doesn't that seem like kind of a big step",

"I understand your…"

"and what about this Grimmjow guy".

"You mean the other undefeated underdog".

"Yeah, have you seen the way he fights".

"No".

"Oh. Well neither have I".

"He's having a match tomorrow. We'll go to see him fight and then, I don't know, maybe you can fight him".

"Sounds like a plan". Ulquiorra looked out his window at the sun retreating across the sky, only to be consumed by darkness. It was a few minutes before Ulquiorra finally asked, "Whose he going to be fighting". Stark answered a few moments later.

"Szayel "the madman" granz". Ulquiorra smiled a little

"I'm not sure which one to cheer, for".

"How about neither, now come on we are going to the after party".

"No thanks just drop me off at the gym". Stark sighed.

"You know, half the fun a fighting is what happens after the fight".

"Well, that's how you see it. I guess we see things differently".

"We always think differently, I think we've actually had this talk before".

"If we had it, then you already know the answer". The rest of the drive was silent. It took about 10 minutes before they finally reached the small brick building that was the gym. Before Ulquiorra got out of the car, Stark spoke.

"You sure you don't want to come", Ulquiorra was silent, "I'm just trying to look out for you man. No one likes a stiff that doesn't do anything on Saturday night". When Ulquiorra spoke, there was a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Do I look like someone who cares what other people think"?

"You've got a point, but if you don't do something soon, you're going to die lonely". Ulquiorra got out of the car and Stark drove off without a word. Ulquiorra looked up at the sky, the sun had set, it was about 10 o'clock. He walked up to the building and put his hand on the door. He stood there for a few moments, thinking about what Stark had said. Finally, he pushed open the door and entered the gym.

The walls on the inside were made of brick, just like on the outside. Scattered around the walls of the gym was different training equipment; punching bags, dumbbells, bar bells, and a small track that ran in a circle around a large four sided boxing ring that was used for practice. Sitting on one of the benches placed around the gym was his trainer, Barragan. He was an old, whose face was weathered with age. He was a big man, he had a scar over one closed eye and a large white moustache spreading the length of his mouth. His eye that was open was his greatest feature, though darkened by age, there was a fire in it that wanted to be unleashed, but unfortunately his old age would not agree with him. Barragan looked up when Ulquiorra came in.

"Hello Barragan". His response was a rough grunt. Ulquiorra walked up to the old man and sat down beside him. It was then the Barragan spoke, his voice was like sandpaper.

"You won". It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, he was nothing". There was a moment of quiet before Barragan spoke again.

"You need to move on to fight better men".

"So you agree with Stark".

"Yes".

"Then I guess I'm going to say the same thing to you. Doesn't it seem like kind of a big step"? Barragan heaved a sigh heavy enough to make an earthquake.

"Ulquiorra, I've taught you everything that I know, and you can't sit at the stay of the bottom of the rankings. You have great potential, use it". They didn't talk for a long time. For a minute Ulquiorra thought that Barragan had fallen asleep, but then he said, "Go home boy, and get some sleep". Ulquiorra got up and walked to the door. He paused for a second, "You'll be here tomorrow, right"? The man did not reply, he just sat there. Ulquiorra opened the door and began to walk home.

The walk to his apartment from the gym took about thirty minutes. There was no need for a car. When he got back to his apartment it was about 10:45. The apartment was pretty big as far as apartments go. It had a kitchen/dining room that was right next to a large living room, complete with couch and a big TV. On the other side of a small doorway was the bedroom with a twin size bed and huge window overlooking the city. Through a small door was the bathroom.

Ulquiorra walked clumsily into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He stepped lightly across the living room. Though he didn't know why, he was on the top floor, no one else could afford it, and he didn't have anyone living beneath him. He could've been as loud as he wanted. It wasn't in his nature to be loud, besides, he was tired from the fight. He went straight to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

His eyes opened as he was jerked out of his sleep by the ringing of his cell phone on his bedside table. He looked at his alarm clock to see that it was 6:35, then rolled over so that he could reach his phone, he picked it up and answered it. "Hello". He said in a sleepy voice.

"Ulquiorra, its Stark". Stark sounded almost sad.

"What".

"I'm calling about Barragan". Ulquiorra was suddenly awakened from his half-sleep by a bad feeling in his stomach.

"What happened".

"He's dead".

* * *

We are all crying over Barragans death. not really

Please review

NO FLAMES

NO SPAMERS

NO SERVICE...that was weird


	3. Old things lost, new things found

Third chapter for the story with an unusual pairing

A/N: i dont own bleach...yet

* * *

Old things lost, New things gained

He couldn't believe it, Barragan was dead. They said he died in his sleep, poor man, Ulquiorra new that wasn't the way he wanted to die. Barragan wanted to go out fighting, after all, to be remembered as one of the greatest fighters of all time, it seemed strange that he could die so…peacefully.

The walk to the gym seemed much longer, probably because the entire time, Ulquiorra was deep in thought. Barragan had told him he needed to use his potential; those were his last real words to him. _Damn the old man._ Ulquiorra knew that those last words were Barragans death wish. He had made up his mind, he didn't care how this Grimmjow guy fought, he would fight him, and win.

It was at that moment that Ulquiorra found himself in front of the gym. He saw Starks car was parked out front, just as he was wondering why, the man himself was walking out of the gym with a big smile on his face. When he saw Ulquiorra, the smile only seemed to get bigger. "Ulquiorra, my good friend". Starks voice was full of joy, in contrast to earlier this morning when he told Ulquiorra the bad news.

"Why are you so happy, in case you didn't here, Barragan died last night"?

"That is exactly why I'm happy".

"Hey, I knew you didn't like him that much but…" Stark chuckled a bit.

"No no no, I'm happy because I got you a new trainer, and Barragan did freak me out".

"You got me a new trainer, right after my old one died"? Ulquiorra sounded furious.

"Yep". Ulquiorras angry tone changed to a tone of curiosity.

"Why do I sense that that's not the only reason you're smiling". Stark started walking to his car. "Stark, what have you done"? he stopped at Ulquiorra and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome my friend". With that he got into his car and drove away.

_Damn it Stark. _Ulquiorra walked towards the door and put his hand on the cold metal of the handle. _What is on the other side?_ Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed. _Only one way to find out. _He pushed open the door.

The first thing he noticed was his new trainer, a young woman. She was a tall as him, she wore black stretch pants and an orange shirt with two white bands on each shoulder. Her hair was a dark purple, which she kept in a ponytail, and she had a dark complexion. In short; she was very beautiful, suddenly he realized why Stark had said 'you're welcome'.

Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed under her breasts. She didn't seem to notice him when he opened the door, but when he walked in her eyes opened revealing them to be a bright yellow. She looked at him with a blank expression, sizing him up. They stood there for a moment before she walked up to him, keeping her arms crossed. She stared at him for a second, her golden eyes piercing his green ones. Ulquiorra was the first to talk.

"Um, who are you"? A smile flashed across her face. When she spoke, her voice was confident.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, as of today, I am your new trainer".

* * *

What will happen next, thats i nice little cliff hanger

pleez review


End file.
